In Loving Memory
by 4-eyedDragon
Summary: George always goes off on his own to mourn Fred's death on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, until one year when his daughter joins him. Years later, his daughter finds the perfect way to honor Fred's memory. ONESHOT! COMPLETE!


**In Loving Memory**

7-year old Cassidy Weasley raced inside her house, the festivals and parties were fun and all, but she had promised her mum she would check in every once in a while, and she was getting a headache from all the instruments playing and fireworks going off.

This was the anniversary of the day Harry Potter defeated Voldermort in the Battle of Hogwarts. Every business except a few Departments in the Ministry shut down for the day. There were Quidditch Games, snacks and plenty of designated family picnic spots. But the one thing the always interested Cassidy on this day was her dad, George Weasley.

"Mum! I'm checking in!" Cassidy yelled

"Alright honey!" her mother, Katie, called back

Cassidy walked into the kitchen. Her mom was supervising a bowl that was stirring itself "Hey mum? Why is dad always so gloomy on this day? This is a day of celebration"

"Your dad's twin brother died during the battle. A Death Eater killed him." 

"Oh...What was his brother's name?"

"Fred" Katie said, turning around to face her daughter "He and your dad were twins, and they were never apart. When Fred died, it was like half of your father died"

"Where does dad go?"

"To the burial ground where his twin was buried. He just goes there to sit and think about things. I use to go with him, but then I got pregnant, and I didn't think it was a good place for children, so he goes alone"

"Do you think he would mind if I joined him?" Cassidy asked

"He already left"

"Where is the graveyard?"

"Do you really want to go?" Katie asked "It won't be fun, like the festival is"

"That's ok" Cassidy said

Katie sighed, and told her daughter where to go

"Be careful!" Katie called as Cassidy ran out of the house"

"I will be mum, don't worry!"

* * *

Cassidy arrived at the graveyard in a matter of five minutes. She saw many different people standing around graves. Some were old people, some were younger. A few people had small children with them. The War had only ended about ten years ago. She recognized a few of her friends, and stopped to talk to them. First she saw her friend, Kendra Danes

"Hi Kendra, who are you here remembering?"

"My uncle. He died in the battle. How about you?"

"I'm looking for my dad. He came here to see his brother's grave"

"I hope you find him" Kendra said

"Thanks" Cassidy said "I'm sorry about your uncle"

The next friend she stumbled across was her friend Duncan Lanson.

"Hi Duncan...who are you here for?"

"My cousins. They were a sixth year and a fourth year when the fight happened, and they snuck out and ended up dead"

More and more of her friends were visible. Some morning uncles, others morning fathers, aunts, and godparents. One of her friends, who was the sixth child in her family was there to remember a sister.

Finally, she found her father. he was kneeling in front of a tombstone, and he was shaking. As Cassidy came closer, she saw he was crying. She was shocked. Her dad had never cried before.

"Daddy?"

George looked up, startled, and wiped the tears out of his eyes when he saw his daughter. Cassidy walked over, and kneeled next to her dad, who wrapped his arms around her "What are you doing here? Why aren't you begging money off your Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny for more sweets?"

"They cut me off for the year." Cassidy said matter-of-factly "They said mum keeps complaining that I had stomachaches because they buy me all the sweets I want." George chuckled 

"Daddy, whose grave is this?"

"My twin brother's" George said "Come on, come over here"

Cassidy walked over and saw engraved on the Tombstone:

**Fred Weasley**

**April 1978-June 1997**

**Beloved Son, Brother, and Fellow Jokester**

"What do you do here?" Cassidy asked

"I talk to my brother" George said

Cassidy didn't need her dad to explain what he meant by it. "Well? Aren't you going to introduce me to him?"

"Of course I am" George said "Hey Fred. I have told you that I'm a father before. Well, here is my oldest. Her name is Cassidy. She looks just like her mum, but has the heart and spirit that we both had. Katie is thankful there is only one of her, because she is a handful"

"Hi uncle Fred" Cassidy said "I'm really sorry I never got to meet you. If you were anything like daddy, then you and I would have really gotten along. I am going to Hogwarts in three years, and I want to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team in my first year, just like Uncle Harry"

Cassidy turned back to George "Daddy? Will you tell me what uncle Fred was like, please?"

George smiled, and hugged Cassidy tightly "I'd love to" he kissed her on top of her head "Lets see...what story should I tell you?"

"What was your first Hogwarts prank together?"

"Trying to get ideas for when you go off?"

Cassidy smiled slyly "Maybe..."

A wind blew past the two of them, though no trees or grass moved, and no one else seemed to here it. George could have sworn he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he heard Fred say "The legacy will live on"

"Yes, it will" George said, his head bent towards the sky, a smile on his face

"What daddy?" Cassidy asked

"Nothing" Fred said "So, you wanted to know about our first prank at Hogwarts?"

Cassidy nodded eagerly

* * *

(3 YEARS LATER)

Katie and George relaxed after putting their 9-year old twin sons, Fred and Gideon, and their 6-year old daughter, Emily to bed. Suddenly, a gray owl rushed through an open window, and dropped a letter in George's lap before turning around in the house and flying out.

George took one look at the seal of the letter, and grinned.

"Not even one day...impressive" he said

"What are you talking about, George?" Katie asked

"Look at the seal, dear" George said, handing the letter to Katie

"Is that...she can't possibly be in trouble _already_ can she? Lessons haven't even started yet!"

"She is most definitely my daughter" George said

Katie tore the letter open

"Read it out loud" George said "I want to hear this"

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" Katie began "It seems that your daughter, Cassidy, has the spirit of her father and uncle. During the Sorting Ceremony earlier this evening, she set off a set of firecrackers every time a student was put in Gryffindor, and a dung bomb for every Slytherin." 

"Very nice" George said "I have never been so proud"

Katie shoved him gently before continuing "After the evening meal, she managed to make it down to the dungeons, and in the corridor for Slytherin, she set off more dung bombs, and cast a spell that makes it impossible to clear the smell away. It was bad enough that Slytherins have to sleep in the Great Hall until further notice or until she tells us the counter-spell. I asked her what she had to say for herself on the matter, and she told me she did it in loving memory of her Uncle Fred. Sincerely. Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Katie folded the letter, and handed it back to George, then stood up

"Where are you going?" George asked

"To find some Howler paper" Katie said "In loving memory of Fred indeed!"

"Katie, sit back down" George said, getting up to lead her back to the couch "You know if Fred was still alive, and here, he would be rolling on the floor laughing, and calling the stunt bloody brilliant...and he'd be right! There really is no way to remember Fred then with a well done prank, and it is her first day of school, what do you say we hold off on the Howler until her second prank?"

Katie thought for a moment "Fine. But I am writing a very firm letter to her, and sending it off"

George laughed, and kissed Katie "I think I'm going to bed. Coming?"

"In a few minutes" Katie said, and kissed George


End file.
